Entre Malfoy, Weasley e Dobby!
by Hay P
Summary: ONESHOT Gina Weasley vai contar o que ela e Draco Malfoy têm em comum. “A divisão melhora o sabor das coisas.” “Nobre Malfoy... Pfuit!”


**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens são da tia Jô, exceto, é claro, aqueles criados por mim .

**Shippers principais: **Draco/Gina

**Autora: **Hay Malfoy

**Gênero: **Humor

**Sinopse: **Gina Weasley vai contar uma situação que viveu por causa de uma iguaria tropical. "A divisão melhora o sabor das coisas." "_Nobre Malfoy... Pfuit _"

* * *

Estava andando sorrateiramente até a cozinha. Eram 3h da manhã e se Filch me pegasse levaria uma boa detenção. Hehe. Minha mãe não iria gostar nada, nada, afinal, ela agora consegue dormir um pouco em paz já que Fred e George saíram da escola. 

Você deve estar pensando, "o que ela faz essa hora fora da cama?" Ah, eu te respondo de bom grado. Eu estou indo ao lugar aonde vou praticamente todas as noites. O único lugar onde eu consigo ficar sozinha com _ele _sem que ninguém me interrompa.

Droga! Isso é tudo culpa _dele _, daquele maldito que me vicia! Eu sei que eu posso tê-lo quando eu quiser, mas é que eu não consigo esperar tanto assim! Já faz 8h desde a última vez e eu não consigo parar de pensar_ nele_

Finalmente cheguei! Agora é só fazer uma cosquinha nessa pêra e tudo certo. Ufa! Filch não me pegou. Graças a Merlin.

-Srta. Wheezy!

Fui saudada por Dobby, meu fiel escudeiro e parceiro nessas aventuras noturnas.

-Olá Dobby! E então? Ta tudo pronto?

Fui direto ao ponto, afinal eu estava com 8h de abstinência, ou seja, a um ponto da insanidade!

-Tudinho como a Srta. Wheezy gosta! Dobby já vai trazer – falou o elfo enquanto corria para apanhar _ele..._

Torci meus dedos enquanto esperava ansiosamente por _ele. _Como Dobby demora! Quando já não agüentava mais a demora e estava prestes a pular a cadeira e ir atrás daquele elfo lerdo, senti um barulho atrás de mim e quando me virei, pude ver alguém entrando na cozinha. E parecia tão desesperado quanto eu.

De início, não reconheci a pessoa, mas quando ela apareceu na luminosidade, pude notar detalhes peculiares, como cabelos loiro-platinados e olhos cinza que me fizeram voltar ao tempo, mais precisamente no dia em que enviei um poema bem ridículo ao Harry de Dia dos Namorados...

_**Flashback**_

_Droga de poema! Eu realmente achei que o Harry fosse gostar? Droga, droga, droga! Mas o melhor que eu tenho a fazer agora é ir pra aula e rezar pra ele não me notar..._

_Estou indo..._

_Estou indo mais rápido..._

_Metade do caminho..._

_Ah, esse imprestável do Malfoy tinha que estar aqui?_

_Depois eu _/i preciso_ i pegar esse diário do Harry! Tom Riddle é mau, muito mau!_

_Quase chegando..._

_Posso ver a porta..._

_-Acho que o Potter não gostou muito do seu cartão!_

_MER-DA! Malfoy boca aberta! Corra, Gina, corra! Vai ver o Harry nem notou você!_

_Ah! Então porque ele ta me olhando?_

_Aleluia! A bendita da sala!_

_U-FA!_

_Ah! Esse Malfoy tinha que estar ali? Droga!_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Ah NÃO! Será possível que esse loiro irritante de lindo é o...

-Malfoy?

-Weasley?

Bom, pelo menos ele parecia tão espantado quanto eu...

-O que você faz aqui?

O que faz com que ambos façam as mesmas perguntas...

-Eu pergunto o mesmo!

Ao mesmo tempo...

-Nada que te interesse!

E isso acaba se tornando...

-Ótimo! Não queria saber mesmo!

_Beeeem irritante_

-Ta! Chega dessa brincadeira! O que você faz aqui, Malfoy? São 3h da manhã!

-3h15min pra ser mais exato, Weasley. E eu não devo satisfações da minha vida pra você.

AH! Eu disse que ele era irritante de lindo? Ta! Corta o lindo... Ele é só irritante, mesmo!

-Oh nobre Malfoy! Perdoe esta humilde Weasley por tentar ser educada.

Eu não costumo ser irônica, mas ele tava pedindo isso!

-Realmente! Falou tudo agora, Weasley... _Nobre Malfoy, humilde Weasley... _Até que você é bem inteligente para uma Weasley-amiguinha-do-Potter.

-E você é bem burro pra não perceber uma ironia... _Nobre Malfoy... Pfuit_

Perai! Eu realmente estou vendo o Malfoy corar... De raiva? HAHAHA! Ganhei meu dia agora!

-Weasley – falou o maldito controlando a cólera – Eu sou monitor-chefe e posso descontar pontos da sua casa por 1- estar andando de madrugada pelos corredores e 2- por desrespeitar uma autoridade!

-Ué? Que estranho, afinal 1- você também está andando de madrugada pelos corredores e 2-_ eu não vejo nenhuma autoridade aqui._

Esse Malfoy despertou em mim uma veia que eu não sabia que tinha: a veia irônica! HAHAHA! Eu nunca, nos meus seis anos de Hogwarts pude ver o Malfoy tão puto da vida! Acho que eu peguei no ego dele, que com certeza deve ser seu ponto fraco... HAHAHA!

-Ao contrário do que a sua mente obtusa pensa, Weasley, aqui há sim uma autoridade: EU!

-Ah Malfoy, não me faça rir. É serio! Você, autoridade? Desde quando?

-Desde que eu sou monitor-chefe e você não!

-Grande bosta.

-Então quando eu descontar os pontos merecidos da sua casa e lhe dar uma bela detenção, nós podemos voltar a falar de autoridades – o imbecil deu um sorriso triunfante...

Mas eu sabia como revidar essa

-Ah é? E como você vai explicar o fato de ter me dado uma detenção ás 3h15 sendo que _você também deveria estar no dormitório_

Ser amiga da Hermione é ótimo, senão eu nunca saberia que há um livro onde constam todas as detenções do ano e o horário e por quem foram aplicadas... Hehe

-Er... São 3h24, Weasley!

Hã? Ele bebeu? Não, não... Ele ficou sem resposta? HAHA! Já disse que ganhei meu dia, hoje? Pois agora eu ganhei dobrado! HAHA

-Do que você tanto ri, hein Weasley?

-De você!

-Como ousa rir de mim? – perguntou controlando a fúria

-Oras...

Neste momento sinto as minhas narinas serem invadidas pelo cheiro único e especial. _Era ele. _Finalmente ele havia chegado com aquele cheiro peculiar de leite condensado e chocolate. Aquela iguaria trouxa, mas tão apreciada pelo mundo bruxo. Ah como é bom o...

-Seu brigadeiro está pronto, Srta. Wheezy – Dobby, com aquela voz esganiçada interrompeu meus devaneios.

-Que demora Dobby! Eu já estava a ter cólicas de ansiedade... Não precisa se bater, ta tuuudo bem.

Peguei uma colher e comecei a devorar o brigadeiro. Estava quente? Sim, mas eu não me importava. Eu iria ter dor de barriga? Sim, mas não me importava. Malfoy não parava de olhar meu prato? Sim, mas eu... Perai! Eu me importo sim!

-Perdeu alguma coisa, Malfoy?

-Hã?

-Perguntei se perdeu alguma coisa, afinal, você não tira os olhos do meu prato!

-Vá se danar, Weasley!

Ele corou de novo, mas eu posso jurar que foi de vergonha! HAHA! Ganhei meu dia em triplo! HAHA!

Pude ver ele falar algo no ouvido de Dobby e rapidamente tendo que segurar o elfo para que ele não se atirasse ao forno. Quando a minha curiosidade já estava a ponto de superar a minha abstinência, as palavras do elfo me deixaram surpresa:

-Aca... Acabou o leite condensado, Sr. Malfoy!

Leite condensado?

-Como assim, Dobby? E o meu... E o _meu!_

-Eu sinto muito! A última lata foi usada no brigadeiro da Srta. Wheezy!

-Então eu perdi meu tempo à toa? – Dobby já estava encolhido com os berros de Malfoy

-Dobby... Dobby pode fazer outra coisa, meu senhor! O que o senhor quiser...

-Eu não quero outra coisa, Dobby! Eu quero... _o meu_

Era impressão minha, ou Malfoy não queria que eu soubesse o que ele queria? Afinal, toda vez que ele falava "o meu", dava uma olhada nada discreta em mim e no meu prato de... Perai!

-Você também gosta de brigadeiro, Malfoy? – quase berrei. Essa era uma que eu não esperava

-Claro que não, Weasley! Eu tenho cara de quem gosta de brigadeiro?

-Cara não, mas pelas olhadas que você ta dando no meu prato eu posso jurar que gosta sim.

-Não gosto, não, Weasley! – ele berrou tão esganiçado que seria impossível ele _não _gostar de brigadeiro

-HAHA! O Malfoy come brigadeiro! O Malfoy come comida trouxaaaa!

Ganhei meu dia pela quarta vez, afinal não é todo dia que 1- você descobre que Malfoy gosta de brigadeiro, 2- que você também gosta, 3- e que você tem um prato inteirinho disso na sua frente e ele não!

-Perdão, Sr. Malfoy – Dobby continuava a implorar, mas então pareceu ter uma brilhante idéia.

Juro pra você que fiquei com medo dessa... Idéia.

-E se o senhor E a Srta. Wheezy dividissem?

Não foi programado, mas eu e Malfoy gargalhamos exatamente no mesmo segundo. Eu e Malfoy dividindo brigadeiro? HAHA! As palavras "eu", "Malfoy", "dividindo" e "brigadeiro" _definitivamente _não cabem na mesma frase. HAHA!

-NÃO! – falamos ao mesmo tempo, novamente sérios.

-Mas... Mas... A srta tem uma panela inteirinha Srta. Wheezy! E Sr. Malfoy, se não dividir eu não terei outro para lhe oferecer!

Novamente voltei a gargalhar, mas meu riso de incredulidade virou um riso de desespero quando eu vi o imbecil do Malfoy suspirar derrotado, pegar uma colher e se dirigir até a minha mesa, onde estava a MINHA PANELA!

Fiquei estática, totalmente em choque! O imbecil não pensava que podia comer do meu brigadeiro né? Claro que não! Perai! Ele ta sentando na minha frente? HEY! TIRA ESSA COLHER DA MINHA PANELA! LARGA A MINHA PANELAAA!

-Vai ficar só olhando, Weasley? Eu não me importo de comer sozinho

-Mas eu me importo e muito de comer com você! Larga já a minha panela!

-Não! Eu vim aqui comer brigadeiro e é o que eu vou fazer

-Não o meu brigadeiro!

-Só tem esse, então infelizmente eu devo dizer que é nosso!

-MEU!

-Nosso...

-MEU!

-Você pagou por ele?

Agora ele me pegou de jeito... Não, eu não paguei então tecnicamente ele está certo! AHH! Droga! Retardado!

-Ta bom, eu divido. – respondi emburrada

-Eu sei que você é pobre, Weasley, mas na vida, a gente precisa dividir para multiplicar. Dá um sabor melhor as coisas

MALDITO! IMBECIL! Eu ainda soco essa cara e esse sorrisinho de escárnio! QUER PARAR COM ESSE SORRISINHO SEU IMBECIL?! AHH!

-Claro que eu sei Malfoy, afinal a minha família não é avarenta como a sua – eu também sabia controlar a minha cólera.

Sabe qual foi a resposta do imbecil? Uma boa colherada do que há alguns minutos era o _meu _brigadeiro. Retardado.

Continuamos comendo e trocando farpas. Até que estava divertido, quer dizer, eu descontava em palavras a minha raiva de dividir o brigadeiro. Isso era bem reconfortante.

-Os senhores estão gostando do brigadeiro?

Meu olhar foi tão maligno que o coitado do Dobby fugiu depois dessa pergunta idiota. Do brigadeiro eu estou gostando sim, mas da companhia...

Então aconteceu o inevitável. Eu e Malfoy olhamos ao mesmo tempo para a panela. Só restava uma colherada! Uma colherada do _meu brigadeiro _Bom, eu realmente espero que o Malfoy tenha semancol e não coma essa... PERAI! É O MEU BRIGADEIRO! NÃO COME ISSO NÃO! DEVOLVE!

-Hey Malfoy! Essa era o meu brigadeiro! Nada mais justo que eu ter a última colherada, não?

O maldito me olhou com um sorrisinho irônico do tipo: "quem ri por último ri melhor!" que me deixou puta e quando eu estava prestes a avançar na colher dele ele fez uma coisa que eu realmente não esperava:

Ele pegou a minha colher...

Levou à colher dele...

Pegou metade do brigadeiro...

_E me devolveu a colher!_

Era o Malfoy mesmo ou ele foi abduzido?

Ele realmente dividiu o brigadeiro comigo?

Malfoy sendo generoso?

Oh Merlin! Morri e não percebi!

Estou num deserto e isso é miragem... Só pode!

-Não vai comer, Weasley?

-Eu... Eu...

Fiz a única coisa melhor do que ficar falando "Eu... Eu..." que nem retardada. Pus a colher na boca. E incrivelmente o sabor estava melhor. E eu entendi o que Malfoy quis dizer, apesar de tê-lo feito com ironias. A divisão melhora o sabor das coisas. Melhora bastante. Ou então foi só a surpresa de o Malfoy ter dividido algo comigo, uma Weasley.

-Foi o que eu disse Weasley. A divisão melhora o sabor das coisas.

Minha cara de deslumbrada tava tão óbvia assim?

-Obri... Obrigada Malfoy. Eu realmente não esperava isso de... Você.

-Não fiz isso por você Weasley. Não se ache o umbigo do mundo. Fiz apenas para ver a sua cara de retardada ao ver um Malfoy dividindo algo de bom grado. Você grifinórios são tão previsíveis...

A-FE! Eu vou socar a cara dele! É sério! Eu tentando ser educada e agradecendo o gesto dele e o retardado fala uma coisa dessas?

-Que seja Malfoy. Você dividiu, eu agradeci. Pronto.

Mas ele já estava quase na porta e antes de atravessar a passagem berrou:

-Eu volto amanhã nesse mesmo horário Dobby! Espero que tenha brigadeiro!

Não sei por que, mas isso pareceu um recado pra mim e o que mais me surpreendeu foi eu ter achado bastante tentador voltar no mesmo horário amanhã.

Me despedi de Dobby e saí pela passagem. Que horas eram? Ah sim, 4h51. Precisava dormir urgentemente e repor as minhas energias, afinal, na calada da noite de amanhã eu tinha um compromisso. Brigadeiro.

**

* * *

N/a: **Minha primeira short no FF! Eba! Espero muito que vocês curtam, apesar de estar beeeem podre, hehe. Foi a minha tentativa de comédia... hehe 

Não teve action porque eu achei que não ficava nada legal nessa short, hehe, mas eu deixei um fim em aberto... Quem sabe no próximo "encontro" aconteça alguma coisa, hein?

Bom, gostando ou não... **DEIXEM REVIEWS**

A autora agradece, ;)

BjO!!

Hay Malfoy


End file.
